My First Love
by Nozomi Mizuki
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo adalah ketua dari geng " Phantom lord" yang terkenal di kota karakura , suatu hari dia bertemu seorang cowok yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou yang membuat nya merasakan cinta , kalau mau tau cerita nya? , baca aja FF Saya


AKAMINE : Hallooo Minna San saya update ,Fanfic baru Fanfic saya yang judul nya Interesting DISCONTINUED Oleh Saya Kehabisan Ide, Sebagai pengganti Nya saya Buat Fanfic MultiChapter Ini. Saya Ucapkan SELAMAT MEMBACA

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo – Sama **

**Rate : T ( Untuk saat ini )**

**Warning(s): Typo Banget , GaJe , Boy x Boy , ADA bahasa Gaul nya , DLL**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

[ Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Kota Karakura Terdapat 2 geng yaitu Geng " Phantom lord" dan geng "The Wild Girls",Geng " Phantom Lord" dan Geng "The wild Girls" selain Terkenal si sekolah nya mereka jugaTerkenal di Kota Krakura. Geng " Phantom Lord" Diketuai Oleh Kurosaki Ichigo dan beranggota 4 Orang Yaitu Abarai Renji ,Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Yumichika Ayasegawa, dan Madarame Ikaku, Kalau Geng " The Wild Girls " Dikatuai Oleh Orihime Inoue , dan beranggota 4 Orang Yaitu Rukia Kuchiki , Tatsuki Arisawa , Chizuru Honsho , dan Nemu Kurotsuchi Selain terkenal di sekolah mereke juga terkenal di Karakura , mereka memiliki sikap yang angkuh , dan Egois .]

" Anak – anak hari kalian kedatangan Teman baru " Ucap wali Kelas 8 A .

" Iiihhhhhh... siapa sih ? " Komentar seorang perempuan yang bernama Orihime Inoue.

" Betul , pasti dia cupu " Jawab seorang perempuan yang bernama Chizuru Honsho.

" Inoue san dan Honsho san Harap diam sebentar " Ucap Guru itu.

" Iya " Jawab Orihime dan Chizuru bersamaan.

" Silahkan perkena kan diri mu " Ucap guru itu .

" Nama saya Hitsugaya Toushiro , saya berasal dari Osaka senang bertemu kalian " Ucap Hitsugaya memperkenalkan diri nya.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... KAWAIIIIII " Teriak semua siswa siswi di kelas 8A kecuali geng" Phantom Lord " dan " The Wild Girls " .

" Diam ! , Hitsugaya san harap duduk di sebelah Ichigo " Kata Guru itu .

" Baiklah " Jawab Hitsugaya.

" Apa sich Imut nya murid cebol itu " bisik Orihime kepada geng nya.

" Engga tau , padahal biasa biasa aja " Jawab Tatsuki.

**Time skip – istirahat-**( Author : soal nya Akamine malasa ketik nya ^_^ )

" Haiiii Kurosaki kun " Sapa Orihime.

" Un " Balas Seorang cowok yang bernama kurosaki Ichigo.

Setelah Itu Geng " Phantom Lord " dan " The Wild Girls " Makan bersama di kantin itu

" Kurosaki Kun , Tadi Di kelas kami ada murid baru lho ( Author : Ichigo disisni kelas 8 B) " Ucap Orihime.

" Siapa nama nya " Tanya Ichigo.

" Nama nya kalau engga salah Hitsugaya Toushiro " Jawab Orihime.

TENG – TENG bunyi bel

" Kami deluan ya Kurosaki Kun " Ucap Orihime.

" Un " Balas Ichigo .

**Time skip – Pulang sekolah –**

" Ichigo elo ikut engga " Teriak seorang cowok yang bernama Abarai Renj.i

" Kalian deluan aja , gue masih mau disekolah sebentar

" Oke" Teriak Renji ..

**Ichigo P.O.V**

" Gue mau Liat kelas 8A aja deh" setelah itu gue berjalan sampai gue sampai di tujuan gue setelah gue buka pintu nya ternyata masih ada 1 murid di dalam kelas 8A , Hmm Dia lumayan juga.

" Elo ngapain disini " Ucap ku.

" Malas pulang " Ucap Murid itu yang ternyata adalah Hitsugaya.

" Kenapa elo malas pulang , ini sudah sore " Teriak ku.

" Seterah aku kali , Memang siapa ? ".

" Hah ? , elo engga kenal gue ".

" Engga ".

" _Boleh juga , dia juga imut banget kaya nya gue tertarik sama dia_" ucap ku dalam hati.

" Nama Gue Kurosaki Ichigo , Dari pada elo di sini lebih baki elo ikut gue" kata ku sambil menarik tangan nya .

" Oi Lepas , dasar aneh ".

" Engga akan "

" Memang kita mau kemana ? ".

" Kerumah ku".

**End of ichigo P.O.V **

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

" Siapa sich dia main tarik aja tangan ku , Tapi Kuakui dia lumayan ganteng , apa yang aku omongin Aku kan masih normal".

**End of Hitsugaya P.O.V **

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__

AKAMINE : akhir nya selesaI, Sebenarnya FF saya yang berjudul interesting itu ide nya kakak ku aku Cuma ketik aja , mumpung dia sudah pindah ke luar negeri jadi FF dia ku DISCONTINUED oleh aku engga tau kelanjutnya , FF saya yang ini Hasih imajinasi saya sendiri , jadi kalau Typo , GaJe , aneh .mohon dimaklumi aja , yang mau kasih keritik atau nasehat bisa lewat PM atau Review ^_^ Bye Bye see you in the next Chapter


End file.
